I think I'm a clone now
by Eternalukyou
Summary: A serious song fic to the song I think I'm a clone now by weird al. I good combo of drama, humor, death, and a large dose of truth, it explins the Yui thing as I see it.


I think I'm a clone now  
By: Eternal_Ukyou  
  
Disclaimer #1: the Eva people do no belong to me, so... DON'T SUE ME!  
Disclaimer #2: the song doesn't belong to me either, it's by Weird Al so again DON'T SUE ME!  
  
~~ Spoilers For Ladder Eps. ~~  
  
Isn't it strange, feels like I'm looking in the mirror  
  
Rei Ayanami... the perfect being...   
  
In endless Vats of LCL she floated, each just like the other, hallow shells created by a man named Gendo Ikari in hope of recreating the perfect being for the perfect ending to an imperfect humanity. She was Rei Ayanami, brought to life to be one of 'Them'. But who where they? Angels... Why are holy angel attaching us so aggressively.. if they are God's messengers why do they want to bring God's creation to a blood stained end?  
  
What would people say....  
  
Gendo Stood in central Dogma and watched his perfect creation...  
  
Gendo: (lays one gloved hand on the glass) Soon will come the day in which you where created... the day you take me to Yui...   
  
He watched her short hair float in the copper colored liquid, She was his creation, his master piece. She was prefect... She was Yui.  
  
If only that knew that I was...  
  
Shinji stood alone on the escalator on his way deep into the geo front for another round of Sim training when at the bottom Gendo and Rei stepped on, side by side. Shinji looked away as the passed.  
  
Part of some gneiss plan  
  
Gendo's eyes stayed glued on Shinji's face.  
  
Gendo: All I do is hurt him... when your not here Yui... I don't know what to do.  
  
Rei: Sir?  
  
Gendo: It's nothing Rei.  
  
Rei: Alright...  
  
Born to be a Carbon copy man  
  
Rei lowered her self into the chair just as Gendo approached.  
  
Shinji watched from inside his Eva, watching Rei and Gendo smiling at   
each other, the way Misato smiles at Kaji, the way Gendo used to smile at Yui, The way you smile at someone if you shared more then a bed... Shinji looked away...   
  
Shinji: Father... Why...?  
  
  
Gendo: I glad.  
  
Rei: Thank you, I'll do my best sir.  
  
Gendo:She perfect... utterly  
  
there in a petrii dish,  
  
Ritsuiko sat hunched over a microscope and a petrii dish with a pair of tweezers in her hand.  
  
Ritsuiko: This is the answer I was looking for... She -IS- perfect... down to her copied biological map... Yui's map...   
  
Late one night  
  
(Flash back)   
  
Nothing sat still that night... except Gendo who sat at his desk, hand to his face, squareish glasses reflecting the vid screens radiate light.  
Yui had done it... 100% sync ratio... could this be possible, it had to be for her physical form was completely gone, she no longer needed it, she was one with the Eva. They had tried in vain for the last twelve hours to reconstruct her body. The LCL was drained and stored. Her DNA was still in there... Gendo had a faint twinkle of hope. Though they could never reconstruct her soul, they could try and copy her old body...  
  
Then took a donors body, fertilized a human egg and so I say...  
  
Gendo held the tiny hand of a young Rei, crimson eyes and azure hair. She was his pride, his true child. He had her now, he didn't need Shinji...  
  
(end flash back)  
  
I think I'm a clone now  
  
Shinji Watched Rei steady eyes through the com screen. She seemed so relaxed in her Eva, like that where she belonged.   
  
Asuka: Shinji-Baka! Snap out of it!  
  
Shinji: Oh sorry...  
  
There always two of me just hanging around  
  
After the Sim Shinji approached Rei, she still smelt of LCL but then again, so did he.  
  
Shinji: I saw you thanking with my father...  
  
Rei: ....  
  
Shinji: I was wondering if you could.. help -me- talk to him... I   
mean...  
  
Rei: ....  
  
Shinji: You seem to know how to do it. You two where smiling at each   
  
other and all...  
  
Rei: He's your father, you should know.  
  
She walked away  
  
I think I'm a clone now  
  
Rei entered Cartel Dogma, she looked into the glass and saw her self, and endless sea of Rei.   
  
Rei: What am I?  
  
Voice in Rei's head: You are Rei Ayanami  
  
Rei: No... Rei Ayanami is a false identify with a fake soul.  
  
VIRH*: Are you afarid that if she still existed that you won't?  
  
Rei: No  
  
VIRH: Are you sure, if she sill existed in a human body then you would   
have never came to be, you would still be nothing.  
  
Rei: I won't mind...  
  
Because every chromosome is a hand-me-down  
  
VIRH: You are her in ever respect...  
  
Rei: No, I am Rei Ayanami...  
  
VIRH: Yet at the same time you are Yui Ikari  
  
Rei: No... I am myself... I am me...  
  
VIRH: They who are they?  
  
The Rei clones turn and look at Rei.  
  
Look at the way we go out walking close together  
  
Rei: They are me as well, They are copies of me. I am the true Rei   
Ayanami  
  
VIRH: But you not... your a copy just like them... you and them... are   
the same. You used to be floating a in a vat just like they are now...   
You are not the first Rei Ayanami...  
  
I guess you could say, I'm really beside myself  
  
Rei: No, I am the true Rei Ayanami! (She almost shouted which a talking   
voice for any normal person)  
  
VIRH: Why do you deny what you know to be true?  
  
I still remember how it began  
  
Rei: No... no... I am Rei Ayanami... (she picked up a stool)  
  
VIRH: What are you doing...  
  
Rei: I'm not his doll... (She swung the stool as hard as she could)  
  
A shatter of glass, a splash of freed liquid, laughing in sync  
  
They produced a carbon copy man  
  
Maya: Sir, we have a problem in Central dogma.  
  
Gendo: I'm on it...  
  
Born in a science lad, late one night  
  
Gendo: Rei...   
  
Walks over the only dressed Rei who sat huddled in the corner crying   
and he lays his hand on her shoulder  
  
Rei: Don't touch me...  
  
With out a mother or a father, just a test tube with a womb with a   
view  
  
Gendo: what?  
  
I think I'm a clone now  
  
Rei: I'm not Rei Ayanami... I'm not, neither are they... I want to die   
  
now..  
  
Gendo: You can not leave here yet, I still have a use for you, you will   
stay in existence till I have no use for you...  
  
There always two of me just hanging around  
  
Rei looked around at the clones who lay on the floor in the puddle of   
copper toned liquid.  
  
Rei: I'm no your doll  
  
Gendo: Yes Rei... you are  
  
I think I'm a clone now, Cuse every chromosome is a hand-me-down I   
think I'm a clone now  
  
Rei shuttered under Gendo touch... She wanted to die.. to disappeared   
forever  
  
I can't stay at home while I'm out of town  
  
Shinji walked through the halls of The Geo front, finally dressed and showered, ready to go meet up with Toji and Kensuke when a Rei lacking cover walked by. He didn't really pay any mind till he pasted her again, or another Rei should I say.  
  
I think I'm a clone now  
  
Shinji: Wait a minute...   
  
He looks back  
  
Shinji: What going on...  
  
Cuse every pair of genes is a hand-me-down  
  
Rei clone: Shinji...  
  
Shinji: Huh... Ayanami?  
  
Rei Clone: call me Yui...  
  
She smiled warmly  
  
Signing autograph for my fans  
  
Shinji: What going on here? Your not Yui!  
  
He turned around to face another Rei clone  
  
Come and meet the carbon copy man  
  
Rei clone #2: Yes, I am... I am Yui Ikari..  
  
Living in stereo, is alright!  
  
Shinji: Your not my mother! No! Get away!  
  
He took off running, a flock of Rei's following him  
  
Shinji: Go away, your not my mother! You not my mother! YOUR NOT MY MOTHER!  
  
I can be my own best friend, and I can send myself for pizza  
  
The Rei clones followed.  
  
Rei clones: Wait Ikari-kun.  
  
So I say, I think I'm a clone now, Another one of me is always hanging around, I think I'm a clone now, cuse every chromosome is a hand-me-down, I think I'm a clone now  
  
Shinji: Stay way from me!   
  
Shinji ran into a wall, he was trapped.  
  
Shinji: HELP ME!! HELP ME! SOME BODY!! Stay away... your not my mother!  
  
I've been on Oprha Winfriy, I'm world renowned  
  
Gendo: It's to late Shinji... (whispered as he holds the clothed   
Ayanami in his arms, blood dripping from her chest, a blood   
covered glass shard in her tightly closed hands)  
  
Rei: X_X  
  
VIRH: You got what you wished for... Rei... you ran away... just like   
Ikari-kun  
  
I think I'm a clone now, Every pair of genes is a hand me down  
  
Shinji: FATHER! HELP ME!  
  
He could see Gendo over the head of the Rei clones  
  
Gendo: Good bye, Shinji...  
  
I think I'm a clone now, That's my genetic twin hanging around  
  
Shinji watched horrified as the Rei clones took hold of him and almost instantly he felt her being slipping away   
  
Shinji: FATHER!!  
  
Gendo: Say hello to Yui, Shinji...  
  
Shinji: FATHER!!  
  
I think I'm a clone now  
  
Yui: Come now Shinji...  
  
A warm hand touched his face... he opened her tightly closed eyes  
  
Shinji: Mother...  
  
Yui: You don't have to be there anymore...   
  
Gendo watched his son slip from existence as well. And it was Yui that   
killed him...  
  
Gendo: Rei... Yui... Shinji...   
  
He couldn't admit it out loud but he had made a grave mistake...  
  
  
notes:  
Well, Was the good? I hope you liked it, please review! :) thank again to everyone who read it. I think the end was kind of un called for but ya know, you'll get over it! 


End file.
